


《情人abo》之 无关意外

by QiSenforXue



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 浩谦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiSenforXue/pseuds/QiSenforXue
Summary: 沙发play浩谦初肉ooc有
Relationships: 李荣浩/薛之谦
Kudos: 7





	《情人abo》之 无关意外

**Author's Note:**

> 无限歌谣祭同居给的灵感  
> 我特别想问 凭什么不给个机会让专业歌手也合作

北京。晚7点。

和杨迪合作且同居的第三天。杨迪说晚上有节目，凌晨就不到这边睡了，怕扰他睡觉。薛之谦待在空荡的房间，突然少了个闹腾的人，还有点不习惯。倒在沙发上吃零食，门铃突然响了。录制取消了？他慢悠悠去开门。

门刚开了一半，浓烈的红酒味扑面而来，着装黑色外套的人重重砸在薛之谦身上，如果不是门关的柜子，两人大概会一起磕到地上。  
看不出是谁抵着谁，薛之谦的眼镜被撞到地上，脸贴着不速之客的胸膛，被红酒味弄的晕晕乎乎。

“李荣浩...你....先起来，你怎么了”努力探出头来呼吸。

“对不起...”对于发情的A来说，O的味道即使喷了抑制剂掩盖也极其清晰。是水蜜桃....李荣浩用鼻尖蹭着薛之谦的耳跟，“你好香...”

！？？

磁性沙哑的声音，混杂着情欲喷在耳廓，薛之谦明白了大半，脸刷的红了。更要命的是，在A浓烈信息素的近距离刺激下，他作为O的本性已经开始自觉回馈自己的信息素...这样下去，发情期怕是要提前....

“我我，我帮你找抑制剂，你冷静点啊，”薛之谦握到他的手臂，跨在肩上，一步一步把人扶进客厅沙发，“你先躺一下，我马上找到...”

转身的那刻，手腕被攥住用力一拉，跌坐进滚烫的怀抱，

“我要你...薛...不要什么抑制剂，给我，好么” 

嘴上是商量的语气，手早已伸进衣摆寻得粉嫩的两点，揉搓着，引得怀里人连连惊喘，水蜜桃味的信息素克制不住的释放出来。

太好闻了...李荣浩扣紧那纤细柔软的腰，从发梢吻到后颈，每碰到腺体，薛之谦便颤抖着前倾，如同被捏了尾巴的兔子。 这种可爱反应只让李荣浩的红酒味更浓一层，他把已经无力躲闪的人仰面抵到沙发上，两手一扯，内裤和运动裤尽数褪下，露出白花花的双腿和半挺立的性器，薛之谦吓得忙用衣摆去挡，衣服也被快速脱到胳膊肘，套在头顶动弹不得。

双腿被扒开，羞耻之地一览无余，臀缝处隐隐流出透明的液体。李荣浩欺身压上，一只手解皮带，一只手摁上薛之谦的脑袋，粗暴而急促的深吻。红酒气息灌进口腔，薛之谦的身体完全被信息素所控制，不自觉晕晕乎乎的小口回应。直到炙热的硬物戳上穴口，他才惊慌的清醒。

“唔唔..！李...荣浩...呼...我们...”气息不稳的想说些什么，又在对上压迫性的眼神时顿住。对于一个发情期的A来说，任何反抗都是极大的挑衅。  
“先扩张，好不好...” 知趣的改了口。

“湿成这样，”李荣浩用两根手指滑进穴口搅了搅，令薛之谦啊的惊叫出声，“我看不必了。”

谁让你释放那么多信息素，薛之谦委屈的想着，又因捅入穴道开始顶撞的性器而甜腻呻吟起来。

“啊嗯...啊~ 慢点...嗯...”  
这种又重又猛的密集撞击使快感急剧上升，肉穴得到满足溢出更多液体，随着抽插开合。而当性器狠而准的戳到某片敏感带时，薛之谦被刺激的下意识蹬腿，几乎在沙发上弹了起来。

“你停...呜哇！！啊哈....啊！！”  
完全红着眼睛陷入情欲的A只是捉住他挣开衣服的两只白胳膊，压回头顶继续操弄，惩罚性的加大了力度。

“不....呜.....不要...呜啊...”  
太多了。。任何句子与呻吟都被撞的支离破碎，双腿随着顶撞晃悠悠的摆动，脚趾因过盛的快感蜷缩颤抖着，身体也像要被撞进沙发....除了哭叫着讨饶以外，毫无招架之力。

有什么东西被顶开了...连该有的疼痛感都被快感的热潮所掩盖，性器撞进最深处的穴道，两人一齐喷出黏稠的液体。

“为什么..”薛之谦还因刚才的刺激而抽噎着，好看的大眼睛哭的微红，双手不停的擦眼泪，俨然一个受欺负的宝宝。

李荣浩有些心疼，他想过发情的自己难以克制，但没想到做的比预想的还要严重...抱起湿软的人，轻柔的用吻安慰着额头，眼睛，嘴唇...

“为什么...呜，标记我...”

原来他不知道。李荣浩顿了动作，心里五味杂陈，认真的凝视着他的眼睛，“你认为呢。”

“...是意外” 薛之谦平静而柔软的回应，酸楚与难过却映在眼底。他只是这位合作朋友的终身抑制剂罢了，标记也不代表什么，当不了情人，当炮友也没差...

“意外？”李荣浩简直要被他气笑了，平常机灵鬼的样子，怎么到感情上这点逻辑都不明白。

“是意外我会找到你家，在危险期来见你？是意外我会标记你？在你眼里，我是这么随便的人吗。”

“那，你是故意....”

“没错。我爱你，所以标记你，这还不够明显么...到底要我怎么做，你才会懂？”

“我..我现在懂了嘛” 薛之谦感到脸上发热，他并不傻，只是过于自卑的认为，爱的人不会爱上自己。

“在一起，好么，你是我的人了。” 李荣浩宠溺的揉揉他的头发，举手投足满是爱护。

“当然....”薛之谦开心的搂住他的脖子，想了想又说，“但你下次要轻点。”

回应他的是一个绵长而温柔的吻。

end


End file.
